With you the first time
by Ay shi Sora-chan
Summary: Hyuga Hinata menyatakan cintanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan mereka pun mulai berpacaran. Awalnya Hinata sangat bahagia bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang dia cintai,tapi mereka ternyata tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan orang yang berpacaran,seperti pulang bersama-sama atau mengirim email setiap hari. Hinata pun merasa sedih 'apakah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan'.


Chapter 1

Disclmers : Naruto punya Mashasi Kisimoto selalu, saya hanya minjem Sasuke sama Hinata doank

Pairing :Sasuke x Hinata

Slight :Sasuke x Karin, Hinata x Sai, Naruto x Sakura

Warning :AU,OOC,Miss-typo,Alur cepat,Language dan EYD berantakan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah Konoha High School atau biasa di kenal dengan KHS ini aku bersekolah. Aku selalu iri melihat teman-teman ku yang punya pacar. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan bersinar-sinar,aku selalu berfikir 'apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjalani hari-hari yang berkilau seperti itu dengan orang yang ku cintai?',mengingat dari dulu kakak ku selalu over protective kepada adik-adiknya,tapi kali ini berbeda...

Kakakku sekarang sedang di luar negeri,dia bersekolah di sana karena kakakku yang jenius itu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah yang dia inginkan dari dulu itu,meneruskan bersekolah di salah satu Universitas di Amerika,Universitas yang sangat terkenal dan elit, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari pengawasannya.

Ahh…iya kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa aku,yeah…benar…

namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata,aku kelas 1 SMA,hari ini…

Aku akan menyatakan cintaku…

"Sa-sasuke-kun se-selamat ulang tahun,ini ha-hadiah ulang tahun dari ku. A-anu…a-aku su-suka kamu " dengan bergetar aku menjulurkan bungkusan yang di dalamnya berisi kado untuknya.

Orang yang ku sukai ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke,dia anak kelas sebelah,dia juga anggota klub basket,orangnya baik dan pendiam,itu menurutku. Tapi kata teman-temanku dia itu di juluki si tampan berhati es pada setiap wanita yang mendekatinya.

Dia tidak segan-segan berbicara kasar atau pun membentak,tapi yang kuketahui dia tidak seperti itu,aku berkata seperti itu karna aku percaya padanya kalau dia itu tidak seperti yang orang lain katakan,buktinya bermulai saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya .

**flashback **

Semua berawal saat aku baru masuk sekolah,karena jadwal kereta,setiap hari aku harus datang pagi,rasanya tidak enak. Di pagi hari seperti ini,yang ada hanya anak-anak yang sedang latihan pagi,waktu itu…aku mau menggambil uwabakiku di loker sepatu di ujung lorong menuju kelas.

"Duh…letak lokerku terlalu tinggi" ujar Hinata yang kesusahan menggambil uwabakinya yang berada di loker paling atas.

SETTT

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada orang di balik punggungnya dan menggambilkan uwabakinya,orang itu langsung berbalik setelah menyerahkan uwabakiku tadi. Tapi sebelum dia pergi,aku langsung berbalik melihat orang yang sudah menolongku.

"E-eh…a-anu…arigatou" aku membungkuk sopan padanya.

Dia hanya berhenti di tempatnya dan sedekit memiringkan kepalanya sambil bergumam "hn" saja lalu pergi begitu saja. Sejak hari itu,setiap hari Sasuke mengambilkan uwabakiku,mungkin terdengar naïf dan lucu,tapi aku menyukainya.

**NORMAL POV**

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

Aku menundukkan kepelaku,aku sungguh tegang menanti jawaban Sasuke. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Tanganku semakin memegang erat bagian bawah Sasuke mulai berkata,aku hanya menunduk mendengarkan.

Sasuke "Aku..."

Tubuhku semakin meneggang,aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku juga ...menyukaimu"spontan aku membuka mataku dan mendongakkan wajahku menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke "Jadi...mulai sekarang kita pacaran, ya...!"

Hinata "I-iya"

Aku merasa lega dan senang sekali,pacar pertama ku yang selalu ku idam-idamkan. 'Sasuke kirim e-mail untuk ku tiap hari yeah...'.

'Kita pulang sama-sama dan saat libur kita pergi kencan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mari kita bersama memulai hari-hari yang indah, ahh...senangnya'.

**DI KELAS **

"Hinata, pacarmu memanggil tu...". Kata Tenten sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke pintu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap Tenten-chan dan melihat dia menunjukkan tangannya ke pintu. Saat aku lihat apa yang ada diluar pintu.

BLUSH

Wajah ku merona merah saat dia menatap mataku, disana ada Sasuke-kun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku,malu...

Aku berdiri dari bangku ku untuk menemui Sasuke-kun yang sedang menungguku di luar,ku lihat tenten-chan sedang cekikikan melihatku yang meronah merah karna aku melihat keluar ,pertama kali yang ku lihat adalah wajah gelisah Sasuke-kun dengan sedikit rona merah di pipihnya. Walaupun itu Cuma terlihat samar-samar,tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya.

"Emmm ...a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begini, hari ini klub basket libur, kau mau pulang bersama?"

Aku terkejut saat dia bilang begitu, spontan aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Hn...kalu begitu sampai nanti"

"I-iya, sampai nanti"

Dia langsung berbalik membelakangiku & berjalan lurus ke depan meninggalkanku, aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

'Apa dia sengaja libur demi aku? Rasanya menyenangkan'

Aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang dia 'Apa yang kamu sukai?apa yang kamu lakukan saat libur?tapi Sasuke orangnya pendiam, kalu dia Cuma bilang "Hn...atau oh..." bisa jadi gawat. Aku senang sekali,salah satu keinginan ku terwujud.

Tapi...

SLIINGGG

Saat kami jalan berdua saja, suasana jadi hening & canggung begini.

'Bagai mana ini?dari tadi kami diam terus, suasananya jadi aneh. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang harus dikatakan?apa yang tadi ingin kubicarakan ya?kalau berdua seperti ini, rasanya jadi deg-degkan'

'Aku harus bagaimana?'

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

Aku melirikkan mataku melihat dia, dia terus saja memandang lurus kedepan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya,tapi aku masih bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Kami pun hanya berjalan bersama tampa berbicaraapapun. Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan,sampai aku berada di depan rumahku pun kami tetap tak berbicara apa pun.

Dia hanya menatapku saja tampa berkata. Akhirnya aku hanya diam dan menatab mukanya mengisyaratkan padanya untuk meminta ijin kalau aku akan memasuki rumahku. Sasuke hanya mengganguk pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima…"

"Ahh…okaeri,Hinata sudah pulang tenyata" ucap Hitomi,ibu Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Iya okaa-san,Hinata ke kamar dulu ya,Hinata lelah"

"Iya,istirahatlah sayang"

Aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku,sesampainya aku pun langsung menjahtuhkan tubuhku diranjang.

'Duhh...tadi sama sekali gak bias ngobrol,bagaimana kalau dia berfikir aku orang yang membosankan?'

'Ahh...iya,aku kirim email saja. Kalau lewat emailkan tidak begitu canggungkan'

Aku langsung menggambil ponselku didalam tas. Aku membuka ponselku dan menggetikkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**From : Hinata-chan**

**Sasuke,apa yang kamu sukai?**

**Send.**

'Ini email pertamaku untuk Sasuke. Balasan dari sasuke nanti seperti apa,ya?'

'Aku ingin mengirim email email setiap hari. Kalau akrab dalam email,sa'at berduaan kami bias ngobrol dengan lebih akrab'

**DRRRRTTT DRRRRRTTT**

Tiba-tiba ponsel bergetar,menandakan ada email yang masuk.

'Pasti balasan dari Sasuke' pun langsung membuka pesan yang masuk dan melihat isi pesan dari Sasuke.

**1 pesan masuk**

**To : Hinata-chan**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Aku suka tomat & basket**

"Ehh?Kenapa balasannya Cuma ini" ucap Hinata heran.

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa aku bertemu dengannya saat dia mengambilkan sepatuku.

"Gomen,aku tidak suka menulis email"kata Sasuke.

"O-ohh...be-begitu, tak apa-apa" kata Hinata.

'Berarti tidak mungkin setiap hari menulis email, padahal aku menginginkannya. Walaupun email tidak mungkin, hari ini kami bisa berduaan lagi, seperti yang selalu aku inginkan.

Aku mulai menggepalkan tangan ku dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya "Sa-sasuke-kun, mulai hari ini..."

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat gugup,lalu meneruskan ucapannya tadi.

"Ek-ekskul basket ti-tidak liburkan?" walaupun aku tergagap tapi aku terus melanjutkan bertanya kepadanya.

"Bo-boleh aku me-menunggumu sampai selesai?"

'Berhasil' ucapku dalam tak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya hanya bisa menunduk sambil memejamkan mata ku takut.

"Tentu,datanglah nanti" kata Sasuke datar

Aku lega mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

##

Akhirnya kamipun berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing. Pelajaranpun di mulai dan tanpa terasa jam sudah berputar lama dan akhirnya menunjukkan waktu untuk pulang bagi para murid-murid yang sedang belajar di sekolah hari ini.

Akupun mulai mengemasi buku-buku ku dan alat-alat tulisku ke dalam tas ku dan bersabar menunggu teman-temanku yang keluar dengan berdesak-desakkan. Setelah kelas sudah mulai lenggang, baru aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas dan langsung menuju ke tempat latihan anggota club basket Sasuke.

Akupun menyusuri lorong demi lorong hingga menemukan pintu club basket, aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang latihan dengan anggota lainnya, dia sangat keren saat bermain basket,wajahnya sunggu serius sampai baju yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat, sepertinya dia sudah mulai lelah.

Akupun memanggilnya "Sa-sasuke-kun',dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihatku, saat aku berdiri diambang pintu ruangan basket.

"Ahh..." aku dikejutkan dengan suara yang membentakku

"Apa-apaan kamu ini? Cuma anggota club basket yang boleh datang ke sini. Selalu saja ada anak yang menggangu, apa kamu mau melihat Sasuke-kun? Biarpun begitu kamu tetap harus menunggu diluar". Ujar Karin yang sebagai menejer tim basket.

Akupun hanya menundukkan kepalaku sambil mengucapkan maaf sambil tergagap, takut dengan orang yang ada di hadapanku,dia benar-benar menakutkan.

"Go-gomen" ujarku lirih

'Tapi Sasuke tak pernah memberitaku'.

Sasuke yang melihat aku datang dan dimarahi olek Karin datang menolongku.

SET…

"Aku yang menyuruhnya kesini, Karin".

DHEG

Sasuke menghadap kearahku sambil berkata "Maaf Hinata, aku tidak tau kalau orang luar club dilarang masuk". Kata Sasuke

"Ti-tidak apa-apa". Jawab Hinata

Karin hanya menggerutu kesal karna Sasuke membela Hinata dan mengacuhkan dirinya.

'Sial… kenapa si Sasuke-kun pakai membela dia segala, biasanya dia hanya diam saja saat ada wanita yang datang melihatnya, dasar menyebalkan'.

Karinpun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di depan pintu, para teman-teman anggota basket yang melihat mereka berdua-pun mulai mengusili pasangan baru itu dengan mencibir mereka.

"wah… ternyata si teme itu normal juga yeah, ku kira dia guy, hehe..." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Daidara "Sasuke juga melindungi ceweknya ya? Keren dech…"

Sebelum di olok-olok tambah parah, Sasuke pun menutup pintu yang ada dibelakangnya dengan keras.

BLUUSH

Wajah mereka berdua sudah sama-sama Sasuke menutup-nutupinya dengan berusaha memasang wajah tenang dan datarnya kembali.

"maaf"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku juga minta maaf, se-sepertinya aku menggangu, lebih baik a-aku pulang saja ya..?".

Akupun menundukkan kepalaku dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat sasuke sudah menarik tanganku agar tidak pergi.

DHEG

"Ehh..?"

" Kalau kamu mau, sebenarnya aku ingin kamu menungguku, apakah kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja, a-aku akan tunggu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis walaupun masih tergagap.

"Hn" Sasuke pun mulai berlari kembali memasuki lapangan.

'Apa itu artinya Sasuke ingin pulang bersamaku? apa artinya kemarin dia tidak merasa bosan'.

Aku senang, senang...sekali, walaupun kami memang tidak bisamengobrol kemarin, tapi sepertinya perasaan kami sama.

'Sasuke… hari ini aku ingin ngobrol banyak dengan mu'. Ucap hinata dalam hatinya yang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

To be Continue...^^

Hai,salam kenal ne minna-san. Saya author newbie kembali lagi membawa fanfic kedua saya…

Semoga fanfic kedua saya ini tidak mengecewakan seperti fanfic perdana saya kemarin…^^

Ohh..yeah thanks untuk my best freand Melody Maulidiya dan Justmine Rewolf yang membantu saya menyelesaikan fanfic ini…

Arigatou nee…^_^

.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terimah dengan senang hati…


End file.
